1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and imaging method.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2008-109370 discloses a flicker-correction technology that enables correction of flickering which occurs during imaging operation executed with exposure at a given line in an image sensor executed with timing different from the timing with which exposure is executed at another line in the image sensor under illumination provided by, for instance, a fluorescent lamp ON control for which is achieved by a commercial AC power source.